


Blade

by Arshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arshi/pseuds/Arshi





	Blade

[一]  
“利威尔，我命令你在十秒之内把门锁好站到我面前来。”

埃尔文皱起眉。

虽脸上写着不满，但利威尔还是照做了。他极其粗暴的踹上门锁好，转身站到了埃尔文桌前。但身高的劣势让他仅仅从桌前漏出小半个上身，像极了受训的小学生。

但一看脸上吃了屎一样的表情就知道他是利威尔。

“我有没有说过这次的壁外训练你不许去？”

“.……”

“小腿的伤好是好了吗？”

“.……”

“看来利威尔士兵长丝毫不在意负伤呢。”

“嘁……埃尔文，我有我自己的判断。”

自己的判断……吗？

“据我所知你的判断就是不计后果地负伤参加壁外调查然后在敌人面前暴露了自己受伤的事实？难道利威尔士兵长想要借此机会让人类失去最强的士兵力量吗？”

“.…….假如我不去的话我们可能会失去艾伦这个重要砝码。”

“你是在否定韩吉与其他士兵的战力吗？”

“.…….”

“回答我，利威尔。”

“………没有。韩吉班的战力固然不可小觑，但是面对随时随地都可以巨人化的敌人，出动再多的兵力保护艾伦都不为过。他是我们最后的砝码。从我的判断来看，保全艾伦比保住我的战力要更具有战略意义。”

“所以毫不冷静地冲向敌阵砍杀就是你的保护方法？”

“.……..”

“即使气体可能用光刀刃可能磨损也没有关系吗？”

“.……..”

“你的这番行动，即使最初的判断是正确的，但是你接下来的行动很可能让人类在这次的壁外调查中将两个重要的制胜砝码全都失去。作为你的上司，你的最初判断是正确的。你是一位英勇的士兵，这确实是不可否认的事实。”

“.……..”

“但是这件事我并不打算就这么完了，利威尔。出于私人角度，我认为你的判断全盘失误。———负伤上阵和一码换一码完全就是错误的行为。”

“.……..随你便。”

结果到最后前面的问答完全毫无意义啊。你才是完全凭自己的私人感情在判断吧。埃尔文你这个混蛋。

当然这些话绝对是不能当着眼前生着闷气的这位说出来的。

“过来，利威尔。”椅背微偏，金色的眸正对着利威尔。

“.……..”眼神死死地剜着面前的人身体却还是顺从的往前移动。

“你自己认为你应不应该为你的鲁莽付出一点代价呢？利威尔士兵长。”

“.……..”又要玩那些小孩子把戏了吗……这个无趣的金发中年男。当然只是腹诽，再一次激怒埃尔文对双方都没什么好处可言。

腰间的皮带被解下，埃尔文轻而易举地脱下了利威尔的外套，将其双手反剪，以一种极其暧昧的姿势把利威尔压在了桌前。似乎惩罚与情趣的界限并不明显。

“.………要动手就快点，埃尔文。”等下还要赶去给新兵开会。

“头一次见你这么着急呢，利威尔。”

“啧………”

埃尔文用一根解下的皮带捆住了利威尔的双手，将另一根抵在了利威尔的臀上。

“好好想想你自己都做了些什么幼稚的事情，士兵长。”

挟着风的第一下，利威尔并无反应。

这种暧昧而羞耻的惩罚方式从利威尔被编入调查兵团的第一天就开始了。当时全兵团的人都对这个矮子手足无措，只有埃尔文把利威尔拎进房间就是一顿狠抽。当然，这点痛对利威尔来说根本不算什么，但当他发现他的挣扎杵掉了埃尔文一颗牙的时候，他安静下来并接受了这无异于教育孩童的惩罚。

又是第二下狠狠抽在臀峰，利威尔轻轻动了动，但是依旧没有什么反应。

说白了这种方式并不会让利威尔感到有多痛苦，这跟战场上的刀伤比起来实在是相差甚远。或许是埃尔文为了让利威尔记得稍微久一点吧，毕竟如果只是口头说明的话这个矮子最多记住他的话不超过十秒。当然即使是这么做了他该不听命令的时候也依旧是不会听的。

第十下了，伸手拂过去会感觉到微微的热度。

屋里只剩下了一下一下的抽打声。

“.……啪。”利威尔的身子稍微往前倾斜了一下。

“疼了？”

“………”

又是凌厉的一下抽在臀峰。

“说话。”

“………”

“嗯。”

埃尔文收起了手上的皮带。

只要打到疼了就够了，毕竟要是利威尔认定的东西打死他了都不会服的。况且埃尔文也没想打伤他。也不知道这一次教训能管用多久。

“记住了？”

“.……..”

“现在回士兵宿舍，三天禁闭。”

“.……..”

“不许顶嘴。”

“砰。”是利威尔狠狠摔上门的声音。

[二]  
新兵例会结束。大家十分好奇利威尔士兵长未到场的缘由，纷纷讨论。但好奇仅是暂时的，散会之后士兵们便很快把士兵长缺席一事抛在脑后。只有调查兵团的各位都心知肚明，利威尔是在被“教育”过一番后又一次被埃尔文关了禁闭。

当然这究竟是不是“教育”就另当别论了。

毕竟二人的感情众所周知。

服从归服从，但是让利威尔在宿舍老老实实待上整整三天可就真是难为他了。假如换做先前生活在地下街的利威尔，可能会觉得这三日的清闲来之不易而好好珍惜。但现在他是调查兵团的一员，是宣誓过要为了人类献出心脏的士兵，是答应过埃尔文要一起探寻这世界真相的搭档。他的肩头所负担的责任与期望，于公于私，都不会成为他怠慢训练的理由。

可是利威尔的腿上还有伤。

确实也没有哪个傻子会负伤出墙。

利威尔死死盯着门口，思考着卸掉埃尔文手腕的一百种方法。

“吱呀————”

门被打开，进来的是埃尔文。就算是在关禁闭，埃尔文也依旧会亲自给利威尔送食物。毕竟士兵长的身体是绝对不能怠慢了的。他手里端着一小碟黄油和一整块面包，还有从特殊供应渠道得到的红茶。红茶一直都是利威尔的最爱，但在知晓墙内物资紧缺后，他再也没提过有关红茶的半个字。

“利威尔士兵长。”

“………”

红茶的魅力确实是巨大的。尤其是刚沏好的优质红茶。半杯红茶作结让利威尔的心情明朗了不少。可能暂时不会考虑卸掉埃尔文手腕的事情了。

当然，不把埃尔文气个半死，他也就不姓阿克曼了。

“下一次壁外调查，我还是会去的，埃尔文。”依旧是那双毫无波澜的眼。

——下一次壁外调查就在两天后，也就是说，利威尔就是在明示他不会完成他三天的禁闭处罚。事实也确实是这样，只要利威尔士兵长想出去，就算是一个师的兵力也拦不住他。他现在能老实地待在这里也多半是顾着几分埃尔文的面子罢了。

埃尔文再一次思考为什么利威尔没有在小时候就被人揍死。

“………”

“………利威尔。”

“………”

“我真应该把你的腿打断，再关你一年的禁闭。”

“………嘁。”

可我做不到，也不能这样做。我不能因私心而让人类最强的士兵退居内线，我也不能因为私人情感而放弃拯救人类的计划。多希望你不曾拥有这份力量，而我也不曾拥有这份责任。

但是这次你不能去，利威尔。

无论是出于战略还是你的个人安危，你这次的决定都过于幼稚。

“不行。”埃尔文的目光锁定了利威尔。

“啧。”

刷——利威尔一脚踹在埃尔文的脚踝上，顺带反手卸了埃尔文的手腕。等他逃到门边上时，他却惊异地发现埃尔文毫无防备地倒下了。埃尔文的后背狠狠地磕向了桌脚，却并没有任何还手的意思。埃尔文就这么坐在地上，双眼平静地注视着利威尔：

“………我不阻挠你，请你仔细思考一下你的判断，利威尔。不要一味地认为我仅仅是为了保护你。”

眼前人闻声一滞。

显然，利威尔终于冷静下来思考了，这手腕没白瞎。

“………”

“利威尔，你得自己判断。”

“………”

利威尔替埃尔文接好了手腕并把他扶了起来。自己坐回了先前埃尔文进来时的位置。

“………”

“我并没有服从你的意思，这是我自己的判断，埃尔文。”

利威尔坐在了原位，一动不动。

那么感谢你的判断，利威尔。

埃尔文反锁了房门。

[三]  
感谢我的判断………吗？

第一次做出判断的记忆在意识里模糊地疼痛着。你明知道我讨厌做出选择，埃尔文。谁都不会知道结果是如何，每一次决定的意义只是下一次判断的依据，对吧。即使是你也无法确保判断的完全正确，所以你开始逐渐信赖我。

但是我的判断不是一直以来都是错误的吗。

日光寥寥的森林，四下无人的寂静，离去战友的遗体。

法兰……伊莎贝尔………………奥路欧…根塔……………和佩特拉。他们不是都因为我的判断而………。

我不明白，一直都是这样。

不论是相信自己的实力，还是相信身边的朋友，结果都不尽人意。————无论怎样竭尽全力却仍然于事无补。到最后，也只能坚持最初的选择，将错就错地继续。倒不如说这一切的开始本来就是个错误。

所以你才想要探求世界的真理吗，埃尔文。当愿望实现后又该怎么做呢。

利威尔掂起眼前已凉透的红茶一口灌下去，感受凉意划过喉管沁至肺腑。不远处的埃尔文正在调整队伍做着出壁最后的准备。眼前的最后一缕金发消失在墨绿的帽檐下。

这次也会安稳回来的吧。

人类可不能失去最强的大脑。

日影渐沉。

埃尔文掖好了利威尔的被角，看向爱人因发烧而紧皱的眉。被利威尔卸过的手腕还在隐隐作痛，一直在这次出壁任务中提醒着他还有人在壁内等他。

“果然极尽温柔之人会被温柔所伤呢，利威尔。”

在他额角留下深深一吻。

[四]  
利威尔是被红茶的香气叫醒的。

杯面散着氤氲热气，埃尔文刚走没多久。

与昨日不同温度的液体顺着相同的轨迹滑进胃里，惹得人一个激灵。红茶的余香适时地返上来，利威尔惬意地呼了口气。简单粗暴地活动了下伤处，即使伤口表面依旧狰狞，但已经不影响正常活动了。

“可以了，士兵长。”医生熟练地为利威尔换了药，缠上了新的纱布。“再过两天就可以自由活动了。”

利威尔谢过医生便离开了医务室。

嘁，我自己的伤好没好难道我自己不清楚吗。

只是因为埃尔文之前因不好好看医生“教育”过他。

熟稔地打开地下室的门，调查兵团的士兵们正有条不紊地工作着。空气中搀着几丝鸢尾的味道。见到利威尔，大家都微微点头以示礼貌，便继续投入到各自的工作中去。对士兵长的间歇性“离职”早已习以为常。

最里面一间房就是作战室。透过墙能隐约听到埃尔文和韩吉的声音。

利威尔推开门，声音戛然而止。

巨大的加厚眼镜片突然怼到眼前，利威尔毫不客气的对着韩吉的腿肚就是一脚。

“嘶………利威尔！！！这么久没见这不是想你嘛！！！”

“才过去两天，韩吉分队长。”士兵长无奈。

“.………”韩吉吃痛地揉着腿肚“你不是腿上受伤了吗怎么还这么大劲！！！唉痛死我了………得亏我天天帮你说好话才减短了你的禁闭！！！”嘴上没消停却依旧为利威尔拖来了椅子。在埃尔文边上放下。

“你还是安静点比较好。”利威尔揉了揉太阳穴。

“你————！！”韩吉怒叉腰。

埃尔文示意韩吉安静。利威尔在埃尔文边上坐下。

“好了？”

“嗯。”

“坐。”

没有过多地询问伤势，埃尔文相信利威尔早已认真检查过。随手拿了张地图给利威尔，作战会议继续进行。

“这一次的壁外行动计划制定结束，各位还有什么意见吗。”埃尔文起身。

无人发言的默许。

“那么三天之后，第二十二次壁外调查行动正式开始。”

“利威尔士兵长与我都会随大家一起出壁。”

散会后，作战室里只剩利威尔和本周清扫作战室的韩吉。

利威尔将饮尽的空杯倒扣在桌面上，看向收拾文件橱的韩吉。

“韩吉。”

[五]  
红色信号弹倏然升空。

“第五小队后撤！新兵小队后撤！第十二小队迎敌！前方两头四米级巨人！”

队形有条不紊地迅速变换，以新兵队和艾伦所在的小队为保护中心四散开来迎接八方而来的巨人。

刀刃挥砍下，鲜红的血肉落地。

“讨伐成功！恢复队形！”队伍继续安然前行。

这次的出壁任务是勘察西甘锡纳区的周围地形，同时制造战斗机会测试艾伦巨人化后对巨人的实战能力。暂且放开勘探地形的基础任务不谈，能否成功地为艾伦营造出对抗巨人的环境是决定这次出壁任务成败的关键。

营造合适的战斗环境，直白点就是杀光多余的巨人。

需要野蛮的战力和精确的记录。

理论上这件事毫无疑问是兵长的。

可是受伤的利威尔才刚刚好利索，出壁前没有接受任何训练。

埃尔文在会上把利威尔安排在了索敌小队，也就是说，利威尔没有被安排在这次任务的核心。

艾伦身边的是三笠与艾尔敏。

埃尔文当然知道，任何一次利威尔不在核心位置的作战计划都会被他反对，他为此早已准备好了不把利威尔放在核心的一百种方案。但在几天前的作战会议上，他的士兵长大人并没有对这次的作战方案提出任何的异议。让人煞是满意。

埃尔文难得的在作战会议结束后带着笑意走出门去。显然他还自以为是他前几天的“教训”起了作用。

直到现在，埃尔文的嘴角依旧是放不下的弧度。不用过分担心那个矮子的出壁任务对埃尔文来说确实无比轻松。他含笑望着眼前人的背影。

但是团长大人的愉快心情在看到面前人斗篷里的一缕黄发时烟消云散。自结识利威尔以来，他的轻松心情从未持续超过三天。

他甚至已经猜到了最坏的结果，就是他那还没来得及投入练习就马上参加壁外调查的士兵长，现在正在全队最危险的地方————顶替了艾尔敏的位置。

他甚至能想到利威尔是怎样骗韩吉签下了名然后去哄骗艾尔敏相信计划更改的事实。

他已经不需要想面前的这个人是谁，不是利威尔就是艾尔敏。因为利威尔只会把自己丢到计划核心。

他在确认面前人身份之前，暗自祈祷了一番刚刚的金发是他眼花的缘故。

可是在他发出第一个音的时候，眼前人回过头来，那个名字掐断了噎在嘴里。

“利………艾尔敏？”

“在！团长！”

心脏如置冰窖。

埃尔文突然比任何时候都憎恨自己的料事如神。

[六]  
“兵长…….我觉得……..”

“闭嘴。”

“可是……….”

“多说一句废话，我就把你的脑袋从脖子上卸下来。”

“是………”

艾伦噤了声。

利威尔并不知道埃尔文现在是否发觉了他的调动，只希望能保证埃尔文在艾伦结束实验之后才将他召回。但是突然出现的十五米级显然并不打算给他这个思考的机会。

“艾伦后撤！三笠跟我来。”

漂亮的回旋砍。巨人应声倒地。

前方是一个小峡谷，只有南向一个开口。是实验的理想选区。利威尔掏出从艾尔敏处要来的绿色信号弹，装弹，发射。

“艾伦准备实验，三笠去右后方第三小队呼叫韩吉记录实验，其他人，原地待命，封锁峡谷口！有巨人出现马上报告我！”

“是！”

看似一切顺利。

看见了绿色信号弹的埃尔文压抑着驾马飞奔过去的冲动，在分配好了另外几个小队的任务之后才向着利威尔的方向飞驰过去。

他不断压抑着的恐怖的念头一直在脑海中回旋。

“小型峡谷附近，有黑森林分布，奇行种聚集。”

某本在壁外找到的笔记本上这样记载着。埃尔文还依稀记得笔记本上的最后几行字是笔者咬破手指颤抖着用血写下的。

而刚刚绿色信号出现的方向显然是。

埃尔文不敢往下想。

等埃尔文和他的小队赶到时，利威尔刚刚杀死最后一头巨人。

他用最后一丝力气把变身结束后奄奄一息的艾伦扔进车里，立体机动的气体瞬间耗尽，士兵长从半空中直直坠落，闷声砸向埃尔文的胸膛。团长的呼吸一滞，不知是因为冲击力过大还是看见了眼前爱人满是血污的脸。

利威尔扯了扯嘴角。

“偷换位置全是我的责任………不要牵连艾尔敏和韩吉，随你怎么罚………埃尔文。艾伦目前巨人化极限可以解决15头普通巨人………没有使用硬质化————你再差一分钟就不会知道这个答案了………蠢货。”

利威尔在埃尔文眼前昏了过去。

这个结论哪值得拼上半条命。固执的死矮子。

你没有巨人化，那边堆起来的尸骸，可都是奇行种的。

埃尔文小心地将不省人事的士兵长拢在怀里，任由血污染红了斗篷。

“全员注意！任务完成！撤退！”

红色的信号弹如同埃尔文的怒火差点烧毁他仅存的理智。

[七]  
利威尔醒来时正对上埃尔文直勾勾的眼。红血丝在眼边缘肆意地蔓延着昭示着主人的疲惫。他一言不发，兀自端了面包和药来放在人眼前。

“吃了。”

埃尔文双手抱肘望着利威尔，再也不发一言。

饭毕，埃尔文亲自收拾了碗碟便离开了利威尔的房间，余下门板撞击门框的回音在黑夜中久久不去。

接着便是几日的无言。

[八]  
利威尔的伤彻彻底底好透了。当埃尔文不再出现在他的房间的时候他就已经明白。那就去找他吧，反正受这种伤也不是一次两次了。

“砰砰。”

“进来。”

时隔几日再次直视埃尔文的双眼，眸中熟悉的柔光已消失不见，利威尔甚至怀疑自己的眼前蹲着一头愠怒的俄罗斯棕熊。埃尔文停住了手部翻改文件的动作，依旧一言不发。他抬起了头，直直地盯着眼前的利威尔。

士兵长轻抒一口气。

利威尔拉出腰间质量优良的军用武装带甩在了桌上。一把扯下了自己的衬衫，露出光裸的背脊，利落地撑在了埃尔文面前的桌上，裸露在空气中的后背随着呼吸起伏着。他对自己一向粗暴。

埃尔文沉默了几秒，会意地走上前去拾起武装带。放在手里折好，抬眼望着士兵长的眼神里却全是无奈。看到眼前人背上未完全消散的淡淡疤痕，一股无名的怒火又轰地被点燃。

武装带把沉闷的空气撕裂开来，一道深红的血印赫然印在利威尔的背上。

士兵长呼吸一滞，却毫不动弹。

埃尔文认真挥起武装带来还是不好受的。发达的大臂肌肉配上军用的小牛皮武装带————效果恐怕不输马鞭。两人依旧不语，空气中只剩下利威尔逐渐粗重的呼吸声和皮带着肉的声音。在一道道血印的叠加处，红点慢慢浮出。

伤口虽然狰狞，但这对利威尔来说并不难忍。毕竟是常年出壁的最强士兵，大伤小伤都受过。可士兵长的身体毕竟不是铁打的，逃离痛觉是人的本能。况且落在埃尔文的手上硬抗是没有意义的。利威尔依旧一声不吭，生生受下身后撕裂般的痛楚。他紧紧扳住面前的书桌边沿，用意志力克制着自己不滑下去。

看着红紫斑驳的背上已无一处好肉，埃尔文将武装带虚虚地点在利威尔的背上，颇有几分威胁的意味。

“杀了几头。”

显然利威尔知道指的是他杀掉的奇行种数量。但是谁又能记清呢。

“十二………呃！”

狠狠地一下咬上利威尔的背脊。埃尔文向来仔细审查作战记录。

“再说。”

“十六………..呃…….”

连着六下抽在士兵长伤痕累累的背上，利威尔唇间溢出几丝痛呼。

“错。”

“十八。”

身后的人微不可闻地叹了一口气。

“我的话你是不是听不进去了，士兵长大人。”

“.……..”

“你难道觉得你这样的士兵存在的价值会低于一次实验的数据吗？”

“.………”

“说话。”

又是一下炸响在利威尔耳后。

“………艾伦在核心。艾伦是人类制胜的最后砝码。”兵长稳了稳身子，手上挂满汗液撑在桌上有些打滑。

“所以这一次实验的数据就能完全发挥艾伦的作用了？”

“.……..”

“森林里有巨人，你知道的吧。”他还记得找到笔记的时候利威尔也在场。

“.……..”

“我专门为了森林设置了特别作战小队，我们的士兵长大人倒好，一锅把巨人窝给端了。”

利威尔依旧颤抖着一言不发。

“你从来不把我的计划放在眼里，利威尔。”

“.……..”显然士兵长听进去了。

“你还信赖我吗？”埃尔文的声带几乎要控制不住颤抖。

利威尔猛地一回头，对上那对湿润着的金眸。

那熟悉的眸子里曾经的坚定，早就坍塌成了一片废墟。

利威尔无力地转过身，伏在桌面上。

埃尔文当然明白士兵长的意思。他用武装带点了点利威尔的裤腰。

“脱了。”

[九]  
利威尔在听到指令后没有半分犹豫地伸手去拽裤子，即使大臂的动作每一秒都在牵动着背上的伤。在爱人面前裸露并没有什么扭捏的理由。所以实际呈现在埃尔文眼前的的动作并没有他想象中的那么干净果决。况且埃尔文显然没有半毛钱的心情去顾及那些细枝末节。

宽大的裤子一下就顺着腿滑了下去。合适利威尔穿的码子的训练服是不可能有的，除非哪个裁缝愿意冒着被抹杀的风险为士兵长用女式战斗服改制一套。

匀称的腿部线条暴露在空气中，腿上被巨人抓伤的痕迹依旧清晰可见。若是放在平常，埃尔文绝对会义不容辞地观赏一阵，显然他现在没有这个心情。

武装带破空而下，直截了当。

撕开皮肉的疼痛炸开在身后，利威尔的喉结无力地滚动了几下，认命地重新伸了手扣在桌沿。埃尔文似乎能察觉到他呼吸中的慌乱，却依旧不动声色地挥着皮带。

二人继续无言。利威尔只感觉胸口一阵阵发紧。

一时空气中只剩下了皮带着肉的响声。

待埃尔文再次开口的时候，利威尔已冷汗直流。他继续死死扳住桌子的边沿，指节与桌面相扣处汗液的摩擦间歇地发出声响。

埃尔文停了停手。

“利威尔。”

“.……..”

“我没想着能把你给打服，也没妄想你能严格执行我的所有命令。谁错谁对这种屁事我也不在乎。” 

难得的从埃尔文嘴里挤出了难听的字眼。

“你真的觉得我会蠢到明知途经森林都不安排小队的程度么。”

利威尔很想用沉默搪塞过去，但埃尔文突如其来的一下逼出了他压抑在喉间的痛呼。果然未知而无尽的疼痛比战场上的负伤要难捱得多。

但利威尔的嘴有它自己的想法。

“………一个小队打不过我。”

从战力上看好像确实在理。 

确实在理，在理就在于它在理个屁。

埃尔文一时有些想笑。抬手一下抽在腿根，利威尔深吸一口气卡在喉中，硬生生地将嘴边的痛呼给打碎了咽下，拳头狠狠地砸向桌面。

“成，建个利威尔小队？”

埃尔文抬手一下带起一阵颤抖。利威尔艰难地维持着动作，汗水滑进右眼蛰得他生疼。他拼命压制着想要逃离的本能反应。

“………我操你妈。”也是本能反应。

毫不放水地又是一下，激得他像只炸了毛的猫般猛地支了起来，紧了紧牙关后又塌下腰，重重地喘着粗气。

埃尔文假装无视了那句“问候”。

“想瞒着我不是不行————把事情做干净点，解决完巨人再回到队伍里在我面前装作无事发生，”壁外的事光是想想埃尔文都觉得心脏骤停。“别到时候事情没办成还等着我给你上坟。”这倒确实是句真心话。

“………”还是不行的意思。

埃尔文没在意士兵长的沉默，用武装带侧面敲在利威尔身后，硬物挤压着肿胀成功地让利威尔呼吸一滞。一股未知的紧张和恐惧漫上心头。

埃尔文懒得再废话，武装带就压着抽了下去。毕竟他的目的比较简单直接，没奢望士兵长能听进去半个字，只要他能接下来的几天下不了床就行。………几天不下床可能也行不通，干脆揍完了直接关个禁闭————当时腿上那么大的伤口不也和巨人打得欢快。

埃尔文不由得愤愤地加了几分力道。反正打不死。

利威尔突然觉得自己现在狼狈的样子和第一次和埃尔文交锋时没什么两样。他的双腿不停地打颤，整个人浸在无边无际的疼痛中。这种疼只疼在皮肉上，却也在皮肉上疼的真实————真实而持续。

他不适时地冒出了把埃尔文从窗子里扔出去的念头。

这个念头在紧接着的一下抽打中立刻被打碎。

武装带毫不留情地扫过利威尔的臀峰，成功地又激起人的一声痛呼。此时身后的伤已经比背后严重了几分。利威尔手一软，整个人干脆趴在了桌子上。埃尔文不满似的加了几分力。

利威尔当然感受到了，但还是没再撑起来。反正打不死。

武装带继续有节奏地挥落，利威尔的呼吸越来越急促，似乎痛觉神经已经被蹂躏的没了知觉。生理性泪水在眼眶蓄满，顺着脸颊大滴大滴地摔落。利威尔忍不住挪了挪，吸了吸鼻子。

埃尔文立马察觉到，停下了手中的动作。

“哭了？”埃尔文的火倒总算是完全消了。

“.……..”操。利威尔下意识去揉眼睛，泪水涌得更猛了。被巨人伤出一个大口子的时候他可是一个屁都没放。

“需要我上药吗，士兵长大人？”察觉到士兵长难得的慌乱情绪，埃尔文眉眼间瞬间染上了笑意。

“.……..”沉默代表着拒绝。尽管肌肤之亲已不是一次两次了，利威尔是不会允许挨完打之后还被摁着上药这种事情发生的。

埃尔文不轻不重的一下又扫了上来。“教训”显然已经结束了，这一下仅出于他个人的一点点恶趣味。

“………埃尔文！！”已经完全放松警惕的利威尔被突如其来的一下激得差点跳了起来，呼吸再一次粗重起来，脑海中把埃尔文的脑袋拧下来的画面出现了不止十遍。

埃尔文放下武装带准备去抽屉里拿药。突然敏锐地捕捉到利威尔在虚弱地喃喃着他的名字。

他凑上前听了听。

“滚蛋。”


End file.
